


The Post-Plagiarist Conflagration [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: The Middleman (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "The Post-Plagiarist Conflagration" written by LJC]</p><p>"Would you like to do the honours?" Lacey asked as she handed Wendy her lighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Post-Plagiarist Conflagration [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Post-Plagiarist Conflagration](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7572) by LJC. 



> Recorded for Amplificathon 2009.

**Length:** 2:52

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, zipped, 1.18 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/post-plagiarist-conflagration)

**Original post:** [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/1173.html) | [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/1350.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
